Krümeltee
by blackcookie
Summary: Da ich ne absolute Niete bin was Summarys betrifft schlage ich euch vor den ersten absatz der Geschichte zu lesen, das sowas in der Art von ner Summary


Krümeltee

Anmerkung: Diese Kurzgeschichte ist für Uli und Yari, schließlich haben die beiden mich auf die Idee für diese Geschichte gebracht. Ihr kennt doch sicher alle diesen Instant-Tee den man nur noch mit kalten oder heißen Wasser übergießen muss.  
Genau um diesen Tee geht es in dieser Geschichte.  
So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Es war ein ruhiger Morgen ihm Enma-Cho. Draußen schien die Sonne und die Kirschblüten fielen einem Schleier gleich von den Bäumen.  
Tzusuki saß in der Bibliothek (diesmal ohne sie vorher in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen. g), die Beine hatte er auf einen Tisch hochgelegt. Auf seinen Knien balancierte er ein Buch und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine Dose mit Krümeltee. Geschmacksrichtung Zitrone.  
Mit seiner linken Hand griff er immer wieder hinein und schob sich ein paar Krümel davon in den Mund. Es schmeckte halt einfach zu gut und es war auch noch sooo schön süß. Genau das richtige für unsere kleine Naschkatze.  
Draußen auf dem Gang waren nun Schritte zu hören. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und Hisoka trat ein.  
Als er Tzusuki mit dem Tee sah, eilte er zu ihm hinüber. Er liebte dieses Zeug einfach. Als er dann auch noch erkannte das es mit Zitronengeschmack war, hätte er vor Freude im Dreieck springen können.  
Schnell lief er zu Tzusuki hinüber.  
"Guten Morgen Tzusuki. Oh du hast ja diesen leckeren Krümeltee dabei. Darf ich bitte ein bisschen davon haben? Bitte."  
"Hallo Hisako. Natürlich kannst du was von dem Zeug abkriegen."  
Tzusuki langte neben sich. Auf dem Tisch hatte er noch den Deckel von der Büchse liegen. Er füllte den Deckel mit den Krümeln die er aus der Büchse herausschüttelte.  
"Hier. Lass es dir schmecken."  
"Vielen Dank Tzusuki. Du bist manchmal ja so nett."  
Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten war Tzusuki mit seiner Dose fertig.  
Er packte sie in seine Tasche, die er neben seinen Stuhl gestellt hatte. Und er holte, wie war es auch nicht anders zu erwarten, eine neue Dose heraus.  
Inzwischen war auch Hisoka mit seiner Portion fertig. Er hatte jeden einzelnen Krümel immer ganz genüsslich zerlutscht. Als er bemerkte das Tzusuki noch mehr von dem Zeug hatte fragte er ihn:  
"Du Tzusuki?"  
"Ja?"  
"Darf ich noch etwas von dem Zitronentee haben?"  
"Natürlich, wenn du mir die Dose abkaufst."  
"Und wie will willst du dafür haben?"  
"Naja, so fünfzig Cent vielleicht?"  
"Okay."  
Hisoka fing an seine Hosentaschen zu durchwühlen, allerdings kramte er am Ende nur einen Fünf-Euro-Schein ans Licht.  
"Ach Mist ich hab nur einen Fünfer. Kannst du wechseln Tzusuki?"  
"Nee, tut mir Leid ich hab momentan kein Kleingeld einstecken."  
Hisoka eilte vor zur Ausleihe, wo gerade die beiden Gushoshins waren.  
"Hallo, ihr zwei, könnt ihr mir bitte den Schein hier wechseln?"  
"Nein, tut uns leid Hisoka. Wir haben heute beide unsere Portemonnaies vergessen."  
"Na dann. Ich frag mal weiter."  
Als er die Bibliothek verlies, traf er auf Watari.  
"Hallo Watari, kannst du mir bitte diesen Schein wechseln?"  
Watari holte seine Geldbörse aus der Hosentasche und begann darin herum zu suchen.  
"Tja, tut mir Leid Hisoka. Zwei Euro könnt ich dir ja noch geben, aber keine fünf."  
"Wirklich nicht?", fragte Hisoka, der so langsam verzweifelte.  
"Nein, tut mir Leid."  
Und weiter ging die Suche. Nachdem er sich von Hajima verabschiedet hatte, hoffte er nur das dieser nicht in die Bibliothek ging solange Tzusuki sich noch darin auf hielt. Die beiden würden bloß die Bibliothek in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen und die Gushoshins endgültig in den Wahnsinn treiben.  
Weil er aus lauter Verzweiflung wusste wen er sonst noch fragen könnte, ging er hinüber zum Haus der Lichter. Watson öffnete ihm die Tür.  
"Hallo Watson, kannst du mir die fünf Euro hier wechseln? Biitteee!", flehte er ihn an.  
"Tut mir Leid Hisoka, aber ich muss auch erst vom Graf mein Monatsgehalt kriegen. Bevor ich irgend jemanden etwas wechseln kann. Aber frag ihn doch Mal, meistens hat er immer ein wenig Kleingeld einstecken."  
"Danke Watson, ich geh ihn dann mal Fragen."  
Doch leider hatte der Graf diesmal sein ganzes Kleingeld in einer Pachinko-Halle gelassen.  
Hisoka war am Boden zerstört. Niemand konnte ihm seinen Fünf-Euro-Schein wechseln und er kam nicht an seinen heißgeliebten Zitronenkrümeltee ran. Heulend saß er auf dem Boden.  
"Nana, wer wird denn da gleich weinen. Hast du eigentlich schon mal Tatsumi gefragt? Der kann doch allen bei Geldproblemen helfen, es sei denn es handelt sich um Tzusuki."  
Aber natürlich! Das er nicht vorher darauf gekommen war!  
"Danke, für den Vorschlag!", Hisoka fiel dem Grafen um seinen unsichtbaren Hals und rannte hinüber zu Tatsumi.  
Und natürlich konnte ihm Tatsumi helfen. Ein überglücklicher Hisoka verlies Tatsumis Büro und eilte in die Bibliothek zu Tzusuki.  
"Hier sind deine fünfzig Cent Tzusuki. Bekomm ich jetzt bitte die Büchse?"  
"Du warst aber lange weg. Hier ist deine Büchse. Guten Appetit!"  
"Danke!"  
Am Ende saßen Hisoka und Tzusuki vor ihren Büchern und futterten dabei fleißig ihren Krümeltee. Beide waren hoch glücklich. Hisoka hatte endlich seinen Tee und Tzusuki endlich mal wieder ein wenig Geld, nachdem er den ganzen Rest vorher für das Krümelzeug ausgegeben hatte.

Da frag ich mich jetzt nur woher Tzusuki überhaupt erst mal Geld herhatte um sich den Tee zu kaufen und seit wann Hisoka denn so eine Naschkatze ist. Aber stille Wasser sind ja bekanntlich tief...


End file.
